Moon In Her Eyes
by MistressGreyback
Summary: Trent is sent to work with NCIS, but what he doesn't realise is that an old friend has been assigned to work with them as well. A face from his past, and a voice from his future; but Dr. Pain has it in for Trent as its Trent's destiny to fail him.


**D/C**: I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Trent, Will, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **This involves Marcin Jerek, aka =D 

**Moon In Her Eyes**

"I suspect Trent is to blame for your betrayal."  
"Who the hell is he? One of your stupid students?"  
"He failed me - yes, he was one of my former students; it is the destiny of students to fail their teachers."  
"Papa, do you really think I would fail you?"

She smiled as Anuket kissed him on the cheek, "Trent was the bald british one, yes?"

He sighed, "It is the destiny of daughters to **never** fail their fathers" Marcin coughed as he kissed her on the forehead; "Yes he was, why?"

"No reason, he's kinda cute." Anna joked.

"Don't think about falling in love with him - he's a married man."  
"Never do, married to a woman or the agency?" Anna hesitated, walking to the door.

"The agency, Anuket Celina Jerek; come here."

She grumbled, "Yes Ojciec?" she spoke; turning as she approached him. Her polish-arabic accent was strong, she was fluent in Arabic; but she was also fluent in Polish.

"Don't get your heart broken again."  
"I know Papa - I miss Matka"

Marcin let out a sigh, "I miss her too." he spoke stiffly. "Córka; do not do anything stupid."

Anna nodded, walking out of the house as she headed for her car. It was a Prius; something inconspicuous, "Don't do anything stupid, yeah right." she muttered. She climbed in, heading for the Naval Yard; _Trent, he's different to Papa; he isn't like Papa that likes pain. is what they call him, but he's so selfish._

She's going to get herself hurt, but nowhere near what I put that bastard through. Marcin stared out the window, watching her drive down the street; "Idiot girl" he muttered.

"CIA, Agent Jerek" she handed him her badge, dumping her watch; phone and keys in the box. "I'm unarmed" she added.  
"I just need you to step through the detector" the man spoke.

Anuket mumbled something, walking through; "Alright, the Director's office is the very top; I'll need you to wear this" the man spoke, handing her a visitors badge as she clipped it to her blouse. She grabbed her belongings, sliding her watch back on as she stuffed her keys and phone in her pocket.

"Thanks" she mumbled, walking to the stairwell as she made her way up the stairs; walking into the bullpen. _The very top? Typical, he needs to oversee everything._

"Can I help you?" Tony grinned, approaching her; "Visitors badge? FBI?" he asked, noticing the badge.  
"CIA; I'm looking for Director Vance?" she spoke, giving a slight smile; speaking with an American accent.  
"Huh, he's up there with Gibbs." Tony spoke, "CIA? You ever work with Trent Kort?" he smirked.  
"Aside from the fact that my father thinks he is a failure; no - excuse me, I must speak with the Director."  
"You're American? Where you from?" Tony spoke curiously.  
"Ipswich"

Anuket spoke disdainfully, making her way up the stairs to the top floor; seeing the office. She walked past the assistant, knocking on the door once.  
"Who is it? Vance called out, glancing at his diary; _she's not due til tomorrow, it can't be._  
"Agent Jerek, sir" she spoke with an American accent, she didn't want anyone to know she wasn't American.  
Gibbs opened the door as Vance signalled him, "You're early." Vance noted.

"Sorry Sir, I was in the country." Anna reverted to her true accent, "I've taken residence with my father, he needs help with fixing the roof." she spoke quietly.  
"Gibbs, Anuket Jerek." Vance spoke, looking at them as Anna extended a hand.  
"Gibbs." Gibbs shook her hand, "Arabic?" he asked.  
"Anna" she smiled weakly, "Polish-Arabic; my father is Polish, my mother was Al-Mukhabarat Al-'Ammah - Egyptian Intelligence."

Gibbs pulled a chair as she sat, he sat down in the chair next to her; looking at Leon, "So why is she here?" he asked.  
"She's CIA, I needed someone who's never worked with NCIS or FBI; she was one of the few available." Vance explained, "Though you were supposed to arrive tomorrow - I suppose a day in advance will help you meet your new team."  
"Team sir?" Gibbs and Anna stared at him as Anuket gulped, _uh oh_. "Sir, is Trent Kort part of this team?" she asked.  
"Yes, do you know him?" Vance asked, looking at her.  
"Gówno"

Anuket swore, "My father does - he lectures interrogation techniques; commited war crimes 'back in the day'" Anuket spoke hesitantly. "My father is Marcin Jerek, also known to your Doctor Mallard; as Doctor Pain." Anuket breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"He has - you're his daughter?" Gibbs blinked, "He tortured Ducky." he muttered icily.  
"I cannot be held responsible for what my father did, I was not born then - and I have nothing to do with his present occupation, I took up the CIA on their offer of a job when I was fifteen - learned many languages." Anuket spoke, it was obvious to Gibbs that her english was not very good.  
"So you're a linguist?" Gibbs asked.  
"And an interrogator."

Vance intervened. "She can get inside your head and mess with your mind." he spoke, "She specialises in mental interrogation - not physical torture."  
"That's my father's specialty; I prefer mental interrogation, I'm not a sadistic sociopathic monster like my father."

Gibbs chuckled, "Uhuh - so why do we need her?" he asked; looking at Vance. "We've already got Ziva - we don't need her." he spoke coldly.  
"We need her to get Kort to work with us, he gains nothing without her working with us." Vance spoke coldly.  
"What's he gain?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.  
"Access to my father - he undoubtedly wishes my father dead after what he did to Trent."

Anna spoke quietly, she winced; _my stomach, I feel so sick, I can't be pregnant._ She stared out the window, hearing the door creak as she stood; watching the figure walk in.

"Anna - what're you doing here?" Trent blinked.  
"Hi...I uh - I gotta go, I'm going to hurl." Anna spoke.

Trent stared at her as she raced out for the bathroom, letting out a groan when she knelt down; throwing up into the toilet bowl.

"You two know each other?" Leon asked.  
Trent barely nodded, "We're old partners..." he trailed off.


End file.
